The genie
by miriallia-elsman
Summary: when two anime loving girls find a lamp that holds a strange genie that will grant them one wish, they wish to become characters from naruto! what wacky challenges will they have to face?lets just say that this is not your every day story yor dealing with


Bio's- 

KIM: Kim is one of my best friends. We met in the first grade when she lost her imaginary friend in the playground.

CAITLYN: I met Kim when she lost her imaginary friend on the play-ground and I told her I saw it go into the dumpster.. She didn't believe me but somehow we ended up hanging together since.

CHAPTER ONE: Giant talking turtles?

"SCHOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER! WHOOHOOO, GOOD BYE HOMEWORK, GOODBYE TEACHERS, AND GOODBYE DISCUSTING CAFATERIA FOOD! BLEH!" Kim sang as she danced down the hallway, heading in the direction of my locker.  
"Kim..."   
"Yeah?" she asked with a big smile on her face  
"Shut up."  
The smile quickly disappeared and turned into a sour pout  
'Oh come on Caity, cant you get into the spirit? I mean, SCHOO..."  
"Ok, you're getting up there Kim."   
"Why?"  
"Are you done cleaning out your locker?"  
"Yes, actually I am, thank-you very much!"   
"Ok, where's your flute?"  
"My what?"   
"Flute...F-L-U-T-E! You know, the thing you blow in that makes noise? Where is it?"  
"Oh...ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...uh oh."  
"What do you mean, UH OH?"  
Kim quickly stopped dancing and glanced at me with a worried look on her face.   
"Oh my god! Kim, where is it?"  
"The band room..."  
"OH MY GOD!"

We both raced off down the hallway, turning left and right, up and down stairs and then skidded to a halt. The door in front of us read:  
ROOM 27-BROWNS BAND CLASS

"Ok, try the door Kim."  
"But what if he's there?"  
"What if who's there?"  
"You know who..."  
"Ummm, no I don't who."   
"...Brown."  
"OH MY GOD KIM, OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!"  
"OK! Gosh, no need to get all pissy with me." 

The band door opened slowly and we both peered inside. The room was a disaster! If you didn't know better, you would think it was a jungle...although that's most likely because there were a bunch of plants in the room along with a lot of forgotten instruments.

"Ok...let me be the first to say CREEPY! What's with the plants?"  
"The band rooms being turned into a terrarium for next year." I answered  
Kim looked at me in amazement. "How did you know that?"  
"I read the news letter."  
"What news letter?"  
"That's exactly why you have me around."

We searched for what seemed like hours...but it was really only like five minutes, until finally, we found her instrument.

"Thank god! Now lets book it, before we miss the bus!" I shouted as we raced out of the room  
"Good plan!" Kim shouted after me as we raced out the doors to the front of the school. We just came around the corner when we saw the last bus drive away.

"Kim." I growled angrily  
"Ummm...yeah, caity?"  
"I HATE YOU!" I screamed as I stalked off towards the road  
"HEY! Wait, you cant... whoa... hang on, CAITLYN... ouch... CAI... AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That got my attention. I slowly turned around but I couldn't see Kim anywhere. Just then, I heard I muffled voice coming from down by my feet. I glanced down to see Kim laying face down on the ground. I looked to see what she tripped over, and that's when I saw it, the lamp. Now I know what you're thinking, oh my god, a stupid little lamp like from Aladdin but that's where you're wrong. This was a lamp as in a lamp like one of the ones you put in your living room...all I had to do was laugh, but then I stopped. This is where it started getting interesting. You see, a huge cloud of green smoke came out of the lamp and rose up into the sky.

"Caity! That is NOT normal!" Kim screamed as she got up from the ground and ran over to where I was standing, the cloud suddenly formed into the shape of...a turtle. Yes, that's right, a turtle, a giant talking turtle. The turtle looked down at us with its tiny beady eyes and then began to talk. 

"You two have awakened me from my slumber, so now..."   
"Whoa whoa WHOA! Hold up big...turtle dude," Kim said with a look of confusion on her face. "Arent we supposed to rub the lamp...not trip over it?"  
"Kim, your negotiating with a giant turtle...are you crazy?"  
"No, I'm a different kind of genie..."  
"Well, yeah...YOUR A TURTLE!"  
"OK! Do you two want your wish or not?"   
"WISH? Don't you mean three wishes?" I asked   
"Like I said, different kind of genie, different kind of rules, now make your wish so I can go!" the turtle mumbled

Me and Kim looked at each other and then smiled, we both knew what we were going to wish for.

"OK Mr. turtle, me and my friend here wish...that we could be characters from Naruto!" Kim said proudly  
"OK, one wish...WAIT, WHAT?"  
"You heard her, now make us two characters from Naruto and hurry up!" I said  
"Well if you insist, but before I do that, you need to fill out this form on what you want your characters to look like and where there from, blah blah blah." the turtle said as he handed us a piece of paper, so we began to fill it out.

NAME: Caitlyn

Character name: Kyoko

Age: 13

Village: star

Hair: long, raven black, put in a high ponytail

Eyes: greyish brown

Clothing: short kimono, star symbol on the back 

Family: older sister (write name here)

Techniques: she can control dogs, and use huge amounts of chakra (due to fallen star in village) as well as read the minds of others.

Favoured weapon: sutras and her bow staff (priestess type)

Personality: spunky, funny, ditsy (very), very competitive, flirtatious, hoshikage 

NAME: Kim

Character name: Kimiko

Age: 14

Village: star

Hair: long, purplish colour (white on full moon)

Eyes: Piercing Green

Clothing: Chinese style shirt, black cakie capris

Family: younger sister, Kyoko 

Techniques: she can controls peoples emotions and has power over solar and lunar eclipses.

Favourite weapon: kunai and giant Sword (like the one cloud has in Final Fantasy exept.diffrent) 

Personality: funny, spunky, slightly ditsy, smart, carefree, lazy sometimes

"Alright Mr. turtle, here you go!" Kim said happily as she handed our papers over to the turtle. He looked over them for a bit and then spoke.  
"Alright girls, get ready to become NINJA!"

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed both of us and we were sucked into a void. We were spinning so fast we couldn't ever tell which way was up. And then, it stopped.

I slowly opened my eyes. The bright sun was shining through the treetops, and birds were in the sky. I sat up and looked around. I was sitting in a clearing, surrounded by trees and a small stream. That's when it hit me, I was in a dress! I ran over to the stream and looked at my reflection in awe. I had turned into he person that I described to the turtle. I spun around and ran back over to where I was lying before to wake Kim to tell her that it had worked.

Two years later:

"Alright people, we have chosen the two spies to be sent into the fire country and they are Kyoko and Kim, congratulations girls it looks like you don't have to be separated after all." the instructor said with a smile on her face.  
"YES! WHOO HOOOOOO, oh yeah, go us uh ha, oh yeah, you guy didn't get it but we did!" Kyoko sang as she danced around the room with a huge smile on her face.  
"Kyo, calm down...I mean you shouldn't rub it in their faces that much!" Kimiko laughed as she stuck her tongue out at some of the other students from the hidden star village.  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up! You guys will regret it when the hidden leaf village shinobi kill you for trespassing!" one of the students said defiantly  
"Well if that's the case then we just wont get caught!" Kyoko whispered into the boy's ear before giving him a little wink and then departing with her sister.  
"Come on Kyo, the Hoshikage wants to see us before we leave."

Temple:

"Yes, thank you for taking on such a dangerous mission for us, her is the information you need to know about your targets." the Hoshikage said as he handed Kyoko and Kimiko the two pamphlets.  
"Thank you sir." they both said before heading for the door.  
"Oh, one more thing before you go."  
"Yes?"  
"The hope of the entire village is resting on your shoulders."  
"He he, no pressure." Kyoko whispered to Kimiko as they exited the temple  
"Yeah, no kidding." Kimiko whispered back as they headed for their home to pack their belongings.  
"Hmmmmmmmm, ok so I have to watch out for his...copycat jutsu thingy..." Kimiko said as she read through her pamphlet  
"Ok, well mines a synch, he has a dog!" kyoko laughed

Kimiko stopped picking and stared at her younger sister.

"Well aren't you lucky!" Kimiko said sourly  
"Yesh, well you could always make your person fall in love with you." Kyoko pointed out.  
"True, true."

A little while later, the girls were on the road, traveling to their destination, Konoha.


End file.
